


The legal age

by Hansa



Category: You Were Never Really Here (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansa/pseuds/Hansa
Summary: [right after the movie, which takes place in 2017]. Joe rescued Nina, and they left the diner without knowing where to go or what they were going to do. Nina doesn't care, because she's with Joe: "It's a beautiful day! ", she says. But now, how can Joe manage to legally take care of a 13-year-old girl? She’s an orphan, but he can’t adopt her. Social and child protection services will never entrust a thirteen-year-old girl to a 41-year-old single. Joe sees only one solution to legally take care of Nina, in accordance with American law : he must marry her. In many states (especialy in 2017), a man can mary a child. There’s no legal age (hence the title). It’s really gross. Let’s deal with this shocking reality. But don’t worry : no underage pairing ! The underage warning is because of the subject and for the ambiguous relationship between the characters. Hurt/comfort. [Written in french].
Relationships: Joe/Nina Votto
Comments: 45
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**The legal age**

**Résumé** : [juste après la dernière image du film]. Joe a sauvé Nina, et ils sont partis de la cafétaria sans trop savoir où aller, ni ce qu’ils allaient faire. Nina s’en fout, car elle est avec Joe : « It’s a beautiful day ! », dit-elle. Mais elle est désormais orpheline, et comment Joe peut-il faire pour s’occuper légalement d’une gamine de 13 ans ? L’adopter ? Non, jamais les services sociaux et la protection de l’enfance ne confieront une fillette de treize ans à un célibataire de 41 ans. Joe ne voit qu’une seule solution pour pouvoir s’occuper légalement de Nina, dans le respect des lois américaines : il doit l’épouser. Dans ce nombreux Etats, un adulte peut se marier avec une petite fille. Il n’y a pas d’âge légal (d’où le titre de la fic).

 **Warnings** : la fic aborde les mêmes sujets graves et difficiles que le livre et le film « You were never really here / A beautiful day » : pédophilie, prostitution infantile, tendances suicidaires, conséquences des traumatismes dûes aux violences sexuelles (attention, certaines réalités que je vais aborder peuvent être particulièrement choquantes). De plus, en raison du sujet de la fic (le mariage légal des enfants aux USA), il y aura des scènes ambiguës, voire dérangeantes. Si vous êtes gênés par ces thèmes, ne lisez pas. Et pour les amoureux de Joe et de Nina comme moi, non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas les abîmer. [ _hurt/comfort_ ]

 **Timeline** : juste après le film, qui se déroule en 2017.

 **Précision sur le titre et sur la réalité des lois américaines** : tout ce que je vais mentionner concernant les Etats américains et leur législation terrifiante sur le mariage des enfants est parfaitement exact, tout particulièrement en 2017. Depuis, grâce au travail des associations et des reportages des journalistes qui ont révélé ce scandale, certains Etats (mais pas tous), ont fait évoluer leur législation en 2018 et 2019… Ça commence à bouger… mais pas partout encore. Dans plusieurs Etats, à l’heure actuelle, il n’y a toujours pas d’âge légal pour se marier ou bien l’âge est inférieur à 18 ans.

 **Nota** : Dans le film (comme dans le livre d’ailleurs), Joe n’a pas de nom de famille. Comme toujours, je lui ai donné celui de la réalisatrice (Lynne Ramsay), faute de mieux.

**o o o**

**Chapitre 1**

Joe avait roulé une grande partie de la nuit, pour mettre Nina à l’abri, quelque part, en attendant que les choses se tassent un peu.

Il tombait de fatigue. Il fallait qu’il trouve un motel pour se reposer quelques heures.

Joe regarda le GPS sur le tableau de bord de sa voiture de location. Ils étaient en plein milieu de l’Etat de Pennsylvanie. Il sortit de l’autoroute, non loin de Pittsburg, et chercha un endroit où dormir.

Il tria les motels, et en choisit un de grande taille, pour se noyer plus facilement dans la masse, pour accroitre ses chances d’anonymat. Plus il y avait de personnel, plus il y avait de turn-over de jour comme de nuit, moins on pourrait les repérer.

Il se gara dans le vaste parking et réveilla Nina : « On va dormir ici. Ne bouge pas, je vais réserver une chambre… Verrouille les portes de la voiture en mon absence… »

Le regard encore tout ensommeillé, Nina hocha la tête et le regarda s’éloigner de la voiture.

A l’accueil, Joe fut comme toujours économe de paroles : « Une chambre avec deux lits-jumeaux, le plus loin de l’entrée du Motel. J’aime le silence et la tranquillité ». Joe voulait surtout ne pas risquer d’être vu avec Nina.

Il paya en cash, pour ne pas être tracé par les mouvements de ses comptes bancaires, et le réceptionniste lui remit les clés : « Chambre 29, tout au bout de l’allée, à gauche, en sortant. »

**o o o**

Il n’avait rien pour dormir, ni pour lui, ni pour Nina, toujours vêtue de sa robe blanche de poupée de bordel, avec ses socquettes en dentelles de petite fille, et ses chaussures de première communiante. Tant pis. Il faudrait faire avec jusqu’à demain.

Au distributeur de l’accueil, il avait pu acheter un nécessaire de toilette : entre les préservatifs de toute taille et de tout parfum, l’appareil vendait des brosses à dents, du dentifrice, du savon, du déodorant…

Il coucha Nina dans le lit le plus éloigné de la porte. Toujours enveloppée de sa veste de costume noir, elle somnolait à moitié.

Joe se glissa sous les draps du lit, son .38 à la main, et un marteau sous l’oreiller. Il s’endormit difficilement, se demandant ce qu’ils allaient faire, où ils pourraient aller, et surtout, il cherchait désespérément un moyen pour avoir le droit de s’occuper légalement de Nina.

Elle n’avait plus aucune famille : sa mère était déjà morte, son ignoble père venait de se suicider, et d’après ce que lui avait dit McCleary, le grand-père corrompu était décédé depuis longtemps. Nina n’avait plus personne.

Plus personne sauf lui.

Mais il n’était légalement rien pour elle ! Comment faire pour la garder en sécurité avec lui ? Comment éviter que son cas soit traité par les services sociaux ?

Car Joe connaissait les agents de la protection de l’enfance : des personnes débordées, sans budget, sans moyens, sans efficacité, sans capacité à suivre les dossiers… et parfois même, des agents corrompus, pédophiles, qui aggravaient le sort des gosses.

Adopter Nina ? Oui, il y pensait. Mais cette solution le ramenait à la case ‘services sociaux’ : pas d’adoption sans enquête des agents de la protection de l’enfance. Une enquête qui serait longue, qui s’éterniserait, et qui n’aboutirait probablement pas. Comment un homme comme lui, célibataire de 41 ans, pourrait se voir légalement confier une gosse de treize ans ?

L’équation lui paraissait impossible.

Fuir ?

Mais fuir jusqu’où ? Fuir jusqu’à quand ?

Il lui fallait un boulot, de l’argent, un toit pour Nina… Ils ne pouvaient pas rouler jusqu’à l’autre bout du pays sans but, ni projet… Nina avait besoin de stabilité. Et Joe, besoin de travailler pour subvenir à leurs besoins.

Tout ça n’était qu’une voie sans issue.

**o o o**

C’est Nina qui réveilla Joe le lendemain matin de sa petite voix. Elle paraissait paniquée.

« Joe… Joe ! » Elle se mit à secouer son épaule.

Il sursauta dans son lit et tourna son regard vers elle. Elle était debout près de lui et elle le fixait avec des yeux effrayés.

Joe crispa sa main sur le .38 lové contre son torse, sous les draps : « Quoi ? » Il regarda partout dans la pièce et ne vit rien de suspect. « Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

Alors, Nina leva vers lui une main tremblante, couverte de sang.

Le cœur de Joe s’affola : « Tu t’es blessée ? Qu’est-ce qu’il t’ait arrivé ? » fit-il, en bondissant hors du lit, examinant son corps, cherchant les plaies.

Et c’est là qu’il vit le sang entre ses jambes, les traînées rouges sur la face intérieure de ses cuisses.

En un flash, il imagina que ce sang était la conséquence des viols répétés qu’elle avait subis : son corps était trop abîmé, elle faisait une hémorragie, quelque chose comme ça.

Et puis, après ces premières idées emplies d’horreur et d’épouvante, il parvint à raisonner. Et il commença à comprendre ce qui se passait.

_Nina avait treize ans._

« Joe… » fit-elle, le regard fixant sa main ensanglantée. « Je suis désolée… J’en ai mis plein le lit… » Ses joues étaient empourprées et elle mordillait ses lèvres, tout embarrassée.

Joe se sentit tout à coup gêné, comme un père constatant que sa fille devient tout à coup une femme. Il avait enfin compris. Mais il se demandait comment gérer cette situation-là, complètement inconnue pour lui.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu as déjà eu tes… tes règles ? » demanda-t-il, confus, parvenant difficilement à trouver ces mots relevant de l’intimité féminine.

Nina secoua la tête, toujours rougissante et émue : « C’est la première fois… Qu’est-ce que je dois faire, Joe ? »

Joe la regarda avec des yeux ronds et pensa : _putain de merde, mais qu’est-ce que j’en sais, moi ?_

Et tout d’un coup, il se remémora le distributeur dans l’entrée du Motel. « Attends, ne bouge pas, je vais chercher ce qu’il faut. J’ai vu un appareil qui vend des produits d’hygiène hier soir. C’est là où j’ai acheté le savon et le dentifrice. En attendant, enroule-toi dans une serviette pour éviter de… » Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle avait compris.

Et Joe sortit comme une trombe, un peu hagard, presque étourdi.

Arrivé devant le distributeur dans le hall du Motel, il demeura bras ballants, se demandant ce qu’il fallait bien prendre : il appuya sur à peu près tous les boutons, prenant une boite de tout ce que l’appareil proposait.

C’était étrange. Il n’avait jamais acheté de serviettes hygiéniques ni de tampons, et cet acte d’achat lui paraissait surréaliste.

Nina avait déboulé dans sa vie, et elle révolutionnait tout. Ce n’était plus comme s’occuper de sa mère, âgée et peinant à marcher. Mais c’était toujours les mêmes principes : s’occuper de l’être aimé, la chérir, la choyer…

Joe revint dans la chambre les bras chargés de produits d’hygiène féminine.

Nina était assise sur le lit, enroulée dans une serviette tâchée. Joe déposa les boites sur les draps et Nina examina chaque produit, un peu hésitante. Les tampons lui faisaient un peu peur. Elle ouvrit un paquet de serviette, puis regarda ses vêtements et sa culotte baignée de sang, qui trainaient par terre sur le sol de la salle de bain.

Joe suivit son regard et il comprit aussitôt.

Sans vêtements de rechange, comment sortir du Motel ? Et comment seulement mettre une serviette hygiénique sans culotte ? Elle ne pouvait pas remettre ce slip trempé de sang.

Joe soupira. Il n’y avait pas pensé. Il lui fallait des vêtements et des culottes, mais il était impossible à Nina de sortir : elle n’avait rien d’autre que ce qu’elle portait le jour de leur fuite.

Il n’avait pas d’autres solutions que d’aller seul, dans un magasin, lui acheter de quoi s’habiller.

« Quelle taille fais-tu ? » demanda-t-il.

« 34 », répondit la gamine.

Joe baissa le regard et examina ses pieds : « Et en chaussures ? » Car il ne pouvait pas la promener en ville en chaussettes en dentelles et chaussures de poupée.

« 36 ».

Et Joe sortit : « Ferme à clé pendant mon absence, et n’ouvre à personne ! »

**o o o**

Il s’était arrêté dans le premier supermarché qu’il avait trouvé. Il avait choisi un pantalon de jogging gris, une veste zippée à capuche, un T-shirt, une paire de sneakers, et surtout des chaussettes de tennis et des culottes en coton blanc. Nina n’avait pas besoin d’être déguisée en princesse, ni en putain de bordel, elle avait besoin de vêtements confortables et pratiques.

D’ailleurs, elle parut heureuse lorsqu’il revint avec les vêtements qu’il avait choisi pour elle. C’était _casual_ , un peu garçon manqué, ça lui plaisait.

Elle resta longtemps dans la salle de bain. Joe entendit la douche couler pendant une éternité.

Quand elle sortit enfin, son visage était blanc comme un linge.

« Ça va ? » s’inquiéta Joe.

« Je n’ai pas réussi à… nettoyer… » bafouilla-t-elle, les bras ballants, figée comme un zombie. « Le sang… il ne part pas… »

Joe regarda dans la salle de bain et vit au fond du bac à douche les vêtements de Nina, encore trempés d’eau et de savon, encore rougeâtres de sang. Sous l’effet de la température, l’hémoglobine était devenue brunâtre. Joe avait l’habitude du sang, il connaissait sa chimie par cœur.

« Laisse, Nina, ils sont foutus… C’est l’eau trop chaude qui fige le sang… ça l’incruste dans le tissu… »

« Je suis désolée, Joe… »

« On s’en fout, Nina, de ces fringues… Je vais les jeter, ok ? »

« Ok… » murmura-t-elle, les yeux baissés.

Et Joe ramassa la culotte et la robe tâchées, et les enfourna dans la poubelle de la salle de bain. Puis il essuya les dernières traces dans le bac à douche avec une serviette.

Pour le lit, tant pis, il n’y avait plus rien à faire. Le sang avait maculé les draps.

Puis, il passa son bras autour des épaules de Nina et murmura : « Allez viens, on va aller déjeuner… »

**o o o**

Ils s’étaient rendus dans la première cafétaria qu’ils avaient trouvé. Assis face à face, ils tentaient de trouver une solution à leur situation bloquée, à cette voie sans issue que représentait leur fuite.

En avalant son petit-déjeuner, Nina s’inquiéta de savoir ce qu’ils allaient faire à présent.

« Je ne sais pas, Nina… » soupira Joe, honteux de ne pas trouver de solution.

« Je veux rester avec toi, Joe… Je n’ai plus personne… »

Dans son monde sans repère, Joe était sa seule bouée de sauvetage. Ses parents étaient tous les deux décédés, et son père l’avait laissé volontairement aux mains de ses pédophiles qui l’avaient prostituée. Elle n’avait plus de famille proche. Elle n’avait que Joe. C’était le seul qui s’occupait d’elle, qui prenait des risques pour elle, qui avait même tué pour elle.

Et surtout, c’était le seul homme qui ne l’avait jamais touchée.

« Je ne veux pas qu’on nous sépare… » supplia-t-elle.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible », avoua Joe, dépité. « J’ai tourné le problème dans ma tête toute la nuit et je ne vois pas de solution… Légalement, je n’ai aucun moyen de te prendre en charge, Nina… »

« Mais… si tu m’adoptais ? » fit-elle, le regard triste et inquiet.

Joe expliqua avec regret que juridiquement, cette solution ne pourrait pas fonctionner : à cause des services sociaux, de leurs enquêtes interminables, de leurs mauvaises décisions, et de son statut à lui.

Nina baissa la tête, angoissée. Qu’allait-elle devenir sans Joe ? Elle avait entendu parler de ces instituts et orphelinats où les mineurs subissaient violences physiques, maltraitances et viols, victimes soit des autres gamins plus âgés, soit du personnel.

Elle était terrifiée. Il lui semblait que sa vie n’était qu’une spirale infernale l’attirant toujours plus loin au fond de l’abîme.

« On ne confit pas une gamine de treize ans à un célibataire de quarante-et-un ans… » conclut Joe. « Ma demande aurait l’air de… comment dire… J’aurais l’air d’un vieux dégueulasse, d’un pervers, d’un pédophile, tu comprends ? »

« Non ! C’est eux qui l’étaient ! Les autres ! » s’écria-t-elle, en repensant à tous ces hommes qui l’avaient violé dans ce bordel infâme où elle était prostituée de force. « Mais pas toi, Joe ! Tous, sauf toi… »

Et tout d’un coup, le visage de Joe se figea.

C’était en prononçant ces mots _vieux dégueulasse_ et de _pervers pédophile_ que l’idée avait soudainement germé dans son esprit. Il savait que la loi américaine était du côté des violeurs d’enfants, pas de leurs victimes.

La pensée le révulsait, mais il ne voyait aucun autre moyen légal pour se lier définitivement à Nina.

Une seule solution légale existait. Il avait les moyens de la faire juridiquement sienne, qu’elle lui appartienne… la posséder par la force de la loi des USA.

Il suffisait qu’il épouse Nina.

**_A suivre…_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Assis face à Joe dans la cafétaria, Nina se morfondait depuis que Joe lui avait dit qu’il ne pouvait pas l’adopter, que rien ne lui permettait légalement de s’occuper d’elle, que les services sociaux ne la lui confieraient jamais. Tout son monde s’écroulait.

« Je ne supporterais pas d’être placée, Joe… Je veux rester avec toi ! Je t’en supplie ! On a qu’à s’enfuir et aller à… aller… je sais pas… n’importe où… » bafouillait-elle, désespérée, les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Mais Joe ne répondit pas. Il semblait absorbé par ses pensées, complètement ailleurs, presque absent.

« Joe ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » finit par demander Nina qui ne comprenait pas le silence soudain et l’immobilité de Joe.

« Je… je crois que j’ai trouvé une solution, Nina… La seule solution… »

Le visage de Nina s’éclaira aussitôt. L’espoir renaissait en elle : « C’est quoi ? »

« Il existe un moyen… le seul moyen _légal_ que certains Etats américains permettent, mais… » Joe hésita à parler. Sa bouche était sèche, et face aux yeux innocents de Nina, il se sentait atrocement gêné.

« Dis-moi, Joe ! » insista la gamine.

« Nina, ce n’est pas très facile à dire… Et je ne voudrais pas te choquer, ou t’effrayer, tu comprends ? »

« M’effrayer ? » répéta-t-elle, perdue. Non, elle ne comprenait pas où Joe voulait en venir. « Pourquoi ce serait choquant, Joe ? » Nina le fixait avec une sourde angoisse à présent. Il tournait autour du pot et ce comportement l’insécurisait.

« Nina… Le seul moyen, c’est… c’est que je t’épouse… »

La gamine ouvrit des yeux tout ronds, abasourdie. « M’épouser ? » répéta-t-elle, incrédule. Elle n’était pas sûr d’avoir bien entendu. Ça lui paraissait tellement incongru. Epouser Joe ?

« Mais… mais je n’ai que treize ans ! » fit-elle, avec une voix presque rieuse.

Tout cela lui semblait être une vaste plaisanterie. On était aux Etats-Unis d’Amériques ! Les fillettes de treize ans ne se marient pas avec des hommes de 41 ans dans la plus grande démocratie du monde !

« Tu ne connais pas le système américain, Nina… Nous sommes à l’âge de pierre en matière de protection des mineurs et de lutte contre l’exploitation sexuelle des enfants… » commença Joe, qui connaissait _très bien_ le sujet du fait de son travail. _Trop bien_ , hélas, pensa-t-il.

« On peut se marier à treize ans ici, avec un homme ? Avec un adulte ? » s’étonna Nina, qui n’en revenait toujours pas. Il lui semblait qu’elle venait de plonger dans la quatrième dimension.

Joe hocha la tête. « De nombreux Etats n’ont pas d’âge légal pour le consentement au mariage. Ils ont souvent un âge minimum de consentement à l’acte sexuel, généralement seize ou dix-sept ans, mais ça ne s’applique pas lorsque les partenaires sont mariés ».

« On… on peut se marier comme ça ? » fit Nina, éberluée.

« Non… Il faut en général le consentement des parents… »

« Oh… ok… Mais mon père et ma mère sont morts… C’est inutile, alors… »

« Et il faut l’autorisation d’un juge… » ajouta Joe.

« Un juge ? Tu crois qu’un juge voudra bien nous permettre de nous marier ? » s’étonna Nina.

Joe eut un rictus dégoûté en pensant à certains magistrats qu’il connaissait du fait de ses activités professionnelles : « J’en ai deux ou trois sur ma liste noire… des pervers sexuels sur lesquels je peux faire pression… » expliqua Joe. « Ils ne pourront pas refuser leur autorisation… Non… pas si je les menace de dévoiler leurs saloperies et tous leurs secrets honteux … »

« Et si on se marie, plus rien ne pourra nous séparer ? » demanda Nina, toujours hallucinée par ce qu’elle venait d’apprendre.

« Nous serons légalement liés… »

« _Légalement_ … » répéta-t-elle rêveuse. Joe et elle, mari et femme. Elle se mit à rougir, et cacha tant bien que mal ses joues roses entre ses mains. Coudes sur la table, elle se mit à regarder Joe d’un air rêveur.

C’était tellement incroyable, tellement hallucinant ! Elle, l’orpheline, la petite gamine prostituée dans des bordels pédophiles, elle allait se marier.

Se marier avec Joe.

Joe l’aimait donc tellement fort qu’il soit prêt à tout pour elle ?

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle commençait à se sentir en sécurité.

Joe, lui, se débattait avec ses doutes et l’horreur qui lui inspirait la proposition qu’il lui avait faite. Epouser Nina, treize ans, c’était aller contre tous ses principes ! C’était comme violer son code moral, piétiner son honneur d’ancien soldat dans les Marines, fouler au pied ses règles déontologiques professionnelles.

Il avait passé plus de quinze ans à sauver des enfants victimes de réseaux pédophiles et de prédateurs sexuels, et là, le seul moyen de sortir Nina de l’enfer, c’était d’adopter un comportement qu’il estimait criminel. Ça le révulsait. Mais aucun autre choix ne s’offrait à lui.

« Nina, je sais que ce que je te propose peut paraitre absolument dégoûtant. Oui, tu as raison, c’est obscène. C’est immonde que la loi de certains Etats de ce pays me permettent de t’épouser. Mais je ne vois aucun autre moyen pour devenir… comment dire… ton tuteur légal en quelque sorte… La loi m’interdit de t’adopter, comme un père aimant, mais elle me permet de t’épouser, comme le ferait un prédateur sexuel… » soupira-t-il, toujours en colère contre la législation de son pays qui faisait si peu cas des droits des enfants.

« Ce n’est pas dégoûtant, Joe… »

« Si, ça l’est… » insista Joe d’un air grave. « Même si c’est un mariage blanc, ça reste dégueulasse… une vraie saloperie… »

 _Un mariage blanc…_ La formule était étrange, pour Nina. Un mariage blanc, c’était un mariage pur, innocent… tout ce qu’elle n’était pas, tout ce qu’elle n’était plus.

Joe continuait d’expliquer rationnellement l’utilité juridique de cette union légale : « Ta famille avait une fortune que tu ne peux pas gérer tant que tu es mineure. Et il faut que quelqu’un s’occupe de toi, de ton éducation, Nina… »

Ces mots-là coulaient à son oreille comme du miel : Joe allait la prendre en charge, tout prendre en charge… Elle n’aurait plus aucun souci, elle serait protégée. Avec lui, elle serait bien, elle en était persuadée.

Joe pensa qu’il devait surtout la rassurer : « Mais dès que tu seras majeure, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de ta vie, de tes biens, et de ton argent… Pour cela, il suffira qu’on divorce. On le fera dès tes dix-huit ans, et tu seras libre, tu comprends ? »

« Divorcer ? » L’idée ne plaisait pas à Nina. A peine Joe acceptait de s’occuper d’elle qu’il parlait déjà de la laisser. « Tu m’abandonneras ? » fit-elle de sa petite voix.

« Nina, tu seras grande à ce moment-là. Tu seras majeure, tu auras besoin de vivre ta vie. Tu n’auras plus besoin de moi… Et puis, un jour, tu auras envie de te marier… de te marier par amour… un vrai mariage, pas une parodie, tu comprends ? »

« Oui… » murmura Nina, pas convaincue. En réalité, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment. Sa majorité future lui paraissait si loin, et il lui semblait qu’elle ne voudrait jamais aucun homme dans sa vie. Et même à dix-huit ans, elle était sûre qu’elle aurait encore besoin de Joe, besoin de le savoir là, lié à elle… juridiquement attaché… Oh, ça oui, l’idée lui plaisait vraiment : s’accrocher à Joe, et ne jamais lui permettre de partir.

Joe esquissa un sourire contraint. La situation lui pesait moralement énormément. Et il avait tellement peur de prendre la mauvaise décision.

« Nina, je ne veux pas que tu me répondes ‘oui’ tout de suite. Je veux que tu soupèses les inconvénients, car la vie ne sera pas facile, tu sais… Il faut que tu réfléchisses à tout ça tranquillement, et… »

Mais Nina ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase : « Je veux me marier avec toi, Joe… C’est sûr et certain, je n’ai pas besoin de temps pour réfléchir ! Je ne veux pas qu’on soit séparés… jamais ! Et puis, je porterai ton nom… »

« Oui… Comme si tu étais ma fille… » précisa Joe, toujours extrêmement mal à l’aise avec sa proposition.

Alors Nina se leva, fit le tour de la table pour s’asseoir à côté de lui. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, sanglotant de bonheur. L’enfer qu’avait été sa vie s’arrêtait là. A présent, une nouvelle page s’ouvrait, et cet avenir s’annonçait enfin heureux.

Joe la serra contre lui, caressant doucement ses cheveux. Il avait une boule au fond de la gorge, et le ventre noué.

Ce qu’il faisait pour le bien de Nina reposait sur un acte dégueulasse et répugnant qui le révulsait.

Son idée de l’épouser était du pur délire.

Il était dingue. Il était fou.

Et surtout, maintenant, le plus dur allait commencer.

**_A suivre…_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Après quelques recherches, Joe avait choisi de s’installer provisoirement avec Nina en Virginie occidentale. L’Etat possédait une législation très permissive à l’égard du mariage des enfants, en ne prévoyant aucun âge légal minimum.

Et surtout, à Charleston, capitale de l’Etat, il connaissait un de ces juges amateurs de fillettes sur lequel il pouvait faire pression pour obtenir l’autorisation dont il avait besoin.

A présent, c’était l’heure de vérité. Sans ce papier juridique, tout son plan serait foutu. Joe se dit qu’il ne fallait surtout pas qu’il se loupe sur ce coup-là.

**o o o**

Installé derrière son luxueux bureau, le juge Krendler fixait Joe assis en face de lui, de ses yeux plissés et inquisiteurs. Il cherchait à évaluer la situation, pesant les risques éventuels. Cet homme de soixante-trois ans n’avait pas envie d’avoir de problèmes. Il tenait à sa famille, et surtout à sa carrière. Personne ne devait jamais connaître ses goûts pour les mineures et pour les bordels où il se régalait de fillettes de onze ou douze ans.

En face de lui, ce bucheron velu n’était qu’un vulgaire maître-chanteur, qui menaçait de ruiner sa vie.

« Vous êtes une belle ordure, Mr Ramsay… » persiffla le magistrat, les lèvres pincées. Il n’était pas question de civilités et d’amabilité polies entre gens de bonne compagnie, mais de cracher sa haine à coups de grossièretés.

Joe encaissa l’insulte sans broncher. Il n’avait pas le choix. Il lui fallait cette autorisation écrite et signée.

Le juge Krendler tenait entre ses mains crispées les papiers que lui avait remis Joe. « Une belle ordure, oui… » répéta-t-il, une rage sourde au creux du ventre. « Je me souviens de vous, il y a quelques années… Vous jouiez les chevaliers blancs, les sauveurs de gamines en détresse, mais en réalité, je vois que vous êtes exactement comme ceux que vous traquez… Non, vous êtes pire, car vous, vous baisez des mineures en prétendant être du bon côté… »

« Rédigez cette autorisation, bordel, et signez… » marmonna Joe, mâchoires contractées. Ses poings le démangeaient et il peinait à se retenir de le frapper.

Le juge Krendler farfouilla les documents que Joe lui avait remis afin de commencer à rédiger l’autorisation de mariage.

Alors… La mineure, qui était-ce ? Le magistrat trouva l’identité de la gamine : Nina Votto, treize ans…

Il regarda longuement la photo de Nina sur les papiers d’identité : la fillette était blonde, les yeux bleus, une vraie petite poupée. Le magistrat la trouva parfaitement à son goût. Il se la serait bien tapée.

Il jeta ensuite un rapide coup d’œil envieux à Joe, assis en face de lui, et imagina cette espèce d’ours velu, aux épaules si larges, qui devait approcher les 100 kg, en train de pénétrer la gosse… En un flash dans son cerveau, il le vit couché sur elle, l’écrasant de son poids. Le magistrat se dit qu’il l’aurait bien aimé jouer les voyeurs et regarder ce bucheron à la carrure impressionnante en train de baiser cette fillette si fragile.

Le juge Krendler chassa rapidement ses pensées pornographiques, et tourna les pages du dossier, cherchant l’identité des parents. Il constata qu’ils étaient tous les deux décédés, comme Joe le lui avait indiqué.

Soudainement, le juge réalisa que le nom lui était familier : « Votto ? C’est la fille d’Albert Votto ? L’ancien sénateur de New-York ? »

Joe se contenta d’hocher la tête. Et le magistrat regarda les documents, vérifiant l’identité du père de la future mariée. C’était bien lui : Albert Votto.

« Ahhh… Je vois… Vous n’avez pas choisi n’importe qui… Les Votto étaient millionnaires… La petite est fille unique, je vois, elle hérite donc de tout… » commenta le magistrat, le nez dans le dossier. « Le père du sénateur qui s’est suicidé, le vieux Votto, il avait trempé dans des magouilles, je m’en souviens… Enorme scandale de corruption… Il avait perdu un procès, je crois, non ? »

Joe ne répondit pas.

Le juge Krendler continua de tourner les pages des documents, en réfléchissant : « Oui, oui… très grosse fortune… » Et il se mit à ricaner d’un air mauvais : « Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi vous voulez épouser cette enfant… En tant que mari, vous serez seul aux commandes de ce gigantesque patrimoine… Vous êtes moins con que vous n’en avez l’air… »

Joe bouillait sur son siège, serrant tellement ses poings que ses jointures étaient devenues blanches. S’il avait eu son marteau en main, il lui aurait probablement défoncé le crâne.

Mais non, il fallait se taire et encaisser. Pas de juge, pas d’autorisation judiciaire. Il fallait qu’il accepte de se laisser insulter… Il allait devoir boire le calice jusqu’à la lie.

Et le pire, pour Joe, ce n’était pas de se faire humilier par ce juge, mais le fait qu’il avait l’impression que ce pervers pédophile avait quelque part raison. Il se comportait exactement comme un prédateur.

Epouser Nina, même par un mariage blanc, c’était d’une violence inouïe pour cette gamine.

Là, tout de suite, dans les prochains mois, peut-être que tout irait à peu près bien… Mais dans quelques mois, dans quelques années, quels dommages psychologiques entraînerait cette union contre nature ?, se demandait Joe.

A quel point risquait-il de l’abîmer ?

L’enfer n’est-il pas, hélas, pavé de bonnes intentions ?

**o o o**

Lorsque Joe sortit du bureau du juge Krendler, il trouva Nina toujours sagement assise dans le bureau de la secrétaire de l’homme de loi.

« Viens… » lui fit-il, le visage sombre. Les veines saillaient dans son cou de taureau.

Nina se leva de sa chaise d’un bond, mais en voyant la mine décomposée de Joe, elle prit peur : « Il n’a pas voulu signer ? » s’inquiéta-t-elle. L’idée d’un refus du magistrat la terrifiait.

« Si, si… » bougonna Joe.

Nina sentit une vague de soulagement la traverser tout entière. Ouf… Le plus dur était fait. A présent, il suffisait de quelques jours, et ils se marieraient enfin. Oui, dans une ou deux semaines, elle porterait le nom de Joe. Elle deviendrait Nina Ramsay.

Joe, lui, avait juste envie de prendre son flingue et de se tirer une balle en pleine tête.

Il n’arrivait pas à surmonter le dégoût que provoquait en lui cette union avec Nina. Même blanc, ce mariage était juste une abomination…

Les hommes qui épousaient des fillettes étaient _toujours_ des pervers, des violeurs, des pédophiles dégueulasses qu’il rêvait de crever à coups de marteau.

La religion et l’honneur, souvent utilisés comme justification à ces unions, le faisait vomir.

Les juges avaient bon dos à faire prévaloir l’intérêt prétendu de l’enfant outragée, souvent enceinte, en indiquant qu’il valait mieux la marier à son violeur, que de la laisser déshonorée… L’honneur, quelle blague ! Tout ça, ce n’étaient que des conneries.

Mais lui, qu’est-ce qui le distinguait de tous ces pourris ?, se demandait Joe. Ses nobles sentiments intérieurs n’apparaitraient ni sur les papiers des actes de mariage, ni lors de la cérémonie. Joe allait apparaître aux yeux des gens comme un pervers sexuel.

De l’extérieur, dans le regard des autres, il aurait juste l’air d’un pédophile qui se tapait une gamine et qui se l’attachait juridiquement, comme on achète et prend possession d’une poupée, pour la salir, pour la souiller.

Comment arriver à assumer ça ?

L’idée le faisait vomir.

Il se dégoûtait.

**o o o**

C’était un type de l’agence immobilière qui leur avait fait visiter l’appartement. Joe avait souhaité un logement avec deux chambres, dans un quartier calme et le plus anonyme possible.

« Pour quinze jours », avait précisé Joe.

Il lui fallait cette adresse, le temps de régler les papiers administratifs, le temps d’organiser le mariage. On n’était pas à Las Vegas. Ici, ça allait moins vite.

Nina avait visité l’appartement sans rien dire, le regard curieux. Elle avait examiné avec attention la chambre qu’allait occuper Joe, avec son grand lit et sa fenêtre donnant sur la rue. Puis, elle s’était assise dans la chambre qui serait la sienne, sur le petit lit dans lequel elle allait désormais dormir.

Ils avaient pris possession du logement en fin d’après-midi, et à présent, ils habitaient provisoirement là.

L’appartement était impersonnel, triste, un peu vieillot.

En début de soirée, Joe commanda des pizzas, et ils dînèrent en silence, dans la cuisine aux placards vides.

« J’irai faire des courses demain… juste de quoi tenir une semaine ou deux… Allez, maintenant, va te coucher, Nina… »

Elle hocha la tête et se leva de table.

Joe écouta les bruits dans la salle de bain, et attendit qu’elle fût dans son lit pour venir lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

Mais lorsqu’il voulut refermer la porte, elle paniqua : « Non ! Laisse-la ouverte, Joe, s’il te plait ! »

« Ok… »

« Bonne nuit, Nina… » fit-il en éteignant la lumière.

« Bonne nuit, Joe… »

Mais la nuit ne fût pas bonne, non.

Joe tourna longtemps dans son lit, perturbé, essayant en vain de dealer avec ses sentiments de honte et de culpabilité. Il finit par avaler un somnifère pour s’assommer.

Il était minuit passé quand Joe sentit une main posée sur son épaule qui le secouait dans le noir.

« Quoi ? » fit-il en sursaut. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit l’ombre de Nina qui se détachait dans l’obscurité, vaguement éclairée par la lumière de la rue. « Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »

« J’ai fait un cauchemar… J’ai peur, Joe… »

Joe soupira et se frotta le visage de ses grosses mains, essayant de se réveiller. Le somnifère l’avait abruti.

« Va te recoucher, Nina… J’arrive… »

Mais Nina, plantée près du lit, dans le noir, ne bougea pas.

« Nina… » répéta Joe, en se redressant péniblement dans le lit, calant son dos contre l’oreiller. « Va au lit… Je viens dans une minute… »

« Je voudrais dormir avec toi, Joe… J’ai peur toute seule… » Dans la pénombre, Nina ne pouvait pas voir l’expression du visage de Joe, mais son silence l’inquiéta. Elle insista, terrorisée : « S’il te plait, Joe, je t’en supplie… ». Il y avait des sanglots angoissés dans sa petite voix.

Alors devant la détresse de Nina, en entendant sa voix paniquée, Joe céda.

« Ok… » murmura-t-il, en ouvrant les draps.

Nina se précipita dans le lit, et se blottit aussitôt tout contre lui. Comme un vampire, elle se nourrissait de sa chaleur pour survivre.

Joe sentit contre son torse nu la peau douce de Nina et il regretta de s’être couché sans avoir enfilé un t-shirt. Nina n’aurait pas dû être là, en chemise de nuit, contre son corps à moitié nu.

Le cerveau de Joe se mit à bouillir. Demain soir, il se coucherait habillé. A présent, il ne pouvait plus laisser ce genre de détail au hasard.

Mais après-demain, dans une semaine, dans un mois, dans un an ? Putain de merde, pensa-t-il, comment faire pendant cinq ans, jusqu’à la majorité de Nina ?

Nina ne pourrait pas continuer à dormir avec lui, dans son lit, tout contre son corps. Ce n’était pas sain… pas _normal…_

Joe se dit que demain, il la raisonnerait, il apaiserait ses peurs…

Oui… C’était juste cette nuit, juste ce soir…

Demain, lorsque le somnifère qu’il avait avalé ne ferait plus effet, lorsqu’il parviendrait à réfléchir clairement, il mettrait les choses au point avec elle.

**_A suivre…_ **


	4. Chapter 4

**_Warning_ ** _**pour ce chapitre 4**. Il risque d’être un peu dérangeant, et certaines scènes ambiguës peuvent mettre mal à l’aise. Vous voilà prévenus. _

_Deux petites précisions, au cas où : comme toujours, tout ce qui concerne le passé des personnages ou sur leurs habitudes est exact (je prends les éléments du film de Lynne Ramsay et du livre de Jonathan Ames). Le début de ce chapitre 4 commence par une scène du film inspirée directement du film, et retransposée ici de manière plus crue. Et puis, j’ai basé en partie le comportement de Nina sur celui des victimes de traumatismes sexuels._

_Now, time to read. Let’s go !_

**o o o o o o o**

**Chapitre 4**

Ce qui réveilla Joe, le lendemain matin, ce n’est pas le soleil qui commençait à filtrer à travers les rideaux, mais la bouche de Nina se posant sur la sienne et sa main glissant sur son ventre nu, puis s’infiltrant sous son bas de pyjama, entre ses cuisses.

Le choc le pétrifia. Il l’attrapa par les épaules et la repoussa violemment dans le lit. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne dois pas faire ça ! Jamais, Nina, tu comprends ? » s’écria-t-il, horrifié.

Nina se contenta de le regarder en silence avec des yeux inexpressifs. Elle semblait détachée, sans émotion.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Nina ? »

« Tu en avais envie… » murmura-t-elle, en baissant les yeux.

Aussitôt, Joe comprit. Il regarda entre ses jambes et vit qu’il avait une érection matinale qui déformait son bas de pyjama. Ça lui arrivait souvent, comme tous les hommes. Il tira aussitôt le drap sur lui, atrocement embarrassé.

« Non, non, non… Ce n’est pas du tout ce que tu crois, Nina… C’est juste… C’est automatique, tu comprends ? » chercha à expliquer Joe. « C’est comme… comme quand tu vas voir le médecin, et qu’il tape sur ton genou avec son petit marteau. Ta jambe se tend par réflexe, alors que tu ne l’as pas voulu. Tu vois ? »

Mais Nina se mit à le fixer avec un regard sans émotion, le visage neutre, sans rien répondre. Elle paraissait en état catatonique. Joe ignorait si elle comprenait vraiment ce qu’il disait.

Joe savait que son comportement hyper sexualisé était le résultat destructeur de ses traumatismes. Les enfants abusés ont souvent des comportements sexuels erratiques, avec parfois des phases de masturbation compulsive ou des attitudes inappropriées. Il faudrait du temps pour qu’elle s’en sorte…

 _Si jamais elle s’en sortait un jour_ , pensa Joe, avec angoisse.

« Nina, il ne faut plus jamais que tu recommences à me… me toucher… C’est mal… » expliqua-t-il comme il put. Il n’était pas psychologue et se sentait désarmé. « Les relations que tu as eues, avec ces hommes, c’était contre ta volonté. Tu étais droguée, et ils t’ont obligée, tu comprends ? Tu ne dois plus laisser tes souvenirs prendre le contrôle… Tu n’as pas envie de ça, Nina… Et je ne le veux pas non plus… »

Mais Joe n’était pas bien sûr que Nina avait compris un traitre mot de ce qu’il racontait. Elle semblait avoir l’esprit ailleurs, comme absente. Elle avait des jours ‘ _avec’_ et des jours ‘ _sans’_. Aujourd'hui, c’était le pire de ses jours ‘ _sans’_.

« Oh… Nina… Je ne suis pas sûr que ce mariage soit une bonne idée… » finit-il par avouer, complètement désemparé. Il avait l’impression que le remède qu’il proposait était pire que le mal.

Mais à ces mots, enfin, Nina réagit. Son regard vide devint soudainement expressif, comme si elle était subitement arrachée à sa torpeur et ramenée à la vie. Ses joues se colorèrent et elle sembla soudainement angoissée.

« Joe, non ! Ne m’abandonne pas ! » s’écria-t-elle, avant d’éclater en sanglots. « S’il te plait… Je… je ferai ce que tu voudras… tout ce que tu voudras… Mais ne me laisse pas… Si tu m’abandonnes, j’en mourrais… Je te jure que j’en mourrais… »

Joe caressa doucement ses cheveux blonds et soupira. « Shhh… shhh… Calme-toi, Nina… Ça va aller… On trouvera une solution… »

**o o o**

En sortant de la salle de bain, Joe passa la tête dans l’encadrure de la porte de sa chambre. Nina était toujours allongée dans son lit, roulée dans les draps, les yeux encore gonflés d’avoir pleuré.

« Je vais aller faire quelques courses. Je ramènerai le petit déjeuner, ok ? Attends-moi, et repose-toi… Je n’en ai pas pour longtemps… »

Nina hocha la tête sans rien dire, le visage à moitié masqué par ses cheveux blonds étalés sur l’oreiller.

Et Joe sortit, la poitrine oppressée. Ce qui venait de se passer, ce matin, relevait de son pire cauchemar. La main de Nina sur lui, entre ses cuisses, et ses lèvres contre sa bouche, c’était tellement immoral et déviant. Nina n’avait plus aucun repère, elle était complètement paumée.

Mais comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Comment une gamine de treize ans pouvait-elle surmonter la sexualité obscène qui lui avait été imposée ? Forcément, ces viols répétés avaient laissé de lourdes traces. Joe savait qu’il n’en mesurait pas encore toutes les conséquences.

Le cerveau de Nina était encore envahi par les pulsions déviantes de ses agresseurs. Ces pédophiles n’avaient pas seulement pris possession de son corps d’enfant, ils avaient colonisé tout son être, toute son âme, toute sa volonté.

En marchant dans la rue, le crâne au bord de l’explosion, Joe entreprit un calcul effrayant : combien de semaines Nina avait-elle été exploitée dans ce bordel ? Le sénateur Votto avait menti lorsqu’il avait prétendu qu’elle avait fait une fugue le week-end précédent. En enquêtant, Joe avait appris qu’en réalité elle était retenue depuis plusieurs mois. Au début de sa séquestration, Nina n’avait que douze ans…

Et combien d’hommes l’avaient violée, chaque jour, dans ce sordide bordel, pendant ces longues semaines ? Cinq ? Six ? Dix ?

Il multiplia les chiffres et le résultat de l’équation lui donna le vertige.

Est-ce qu’une fillette pouvait seulement se remettre de ça ?

Joe se sentait encore davantage écrasé par le poids de sa proposition de mariage. Pour sauver Nina, la seule solution qu’il avait trouvée, c’était de l’épouser. Quelle connerie ! Car comment pouvait-elle gérer la simple idée de s’unir à lui ? Forcément, ça ne ferait que la perturber davantage.

Est-ce que Nina avait bien compris le concept de mariage blanc ?, se demanda Joe. Est-ce qu’elle pensait qu’il aurait sexuellement envie d’elle et qu’elle serait obligée de se donner à lui ? Probablement, oui. La scène de ce matin en était l’effroyable preuve.

Joe se dit que ces rapports aux hommes étaient tellement dévoyés, tellement pervertis, que sans doute elle ne pouvait pas imaginer d’un homme autre chose que des exigences sexuelles. Elle avait été conditionnée pour ça, droguée et dressée, comme un animal, dans le seul but de satisfaire tous les fantasmes masculins déviants.

Putain. Dans quel merdier s’était-il fourré ? Et si Nina allait de plus en plus mal à cause de lui ?

Il fallait renoncer à ce mariage. C’était trop dangereux pour elle.

Après tout, peut-être qu’elle avait un parent éloigné qui la prendrait en charge ? Ou peut-être que Nina aurait de la chance, et que les services sociaux, pour une fois, lui trouveraient une famille bien. Evidemment, pensa Joe, dans les deux cas, la fortune des Votto aimanterait n’importe quel cousin éloigné ou n’importe quelle famille d’accueil, pour s’enrichir sur le dos de la fillette et pour s’accaparer toute sa fortune.

Voie sans issue. Joe ne trouvait pas de solution.

Mais existait-il seulement une autre alternative ?

**o o o**

« Nina, c’est moi ! » fit Joe en rentra dans l’appartement, les bras chargés de provisions. « Je vais te préparer le petit-déjeuner… ».

Mais personne ne lui répondit.

« Nina ? »

Joe écouta un instant les bruits de l’appartement, mais tout était parfaitement silencieux. Pas de bruit d’eau qui coule sous la douche, qui aurait expliqué l’absence de réponse.

Il déposa ses sacs de courses sur la table de la cuisine, et se dirigea directement vers sa chambre, les sens en alerte. Son instinct lui disait qu’elle était encore là, dans son lit.

Dès qu’il arriva au seuil de la pièce, il la vit, toujours en chemise de nuit, étendue sur les draps, paupières closes, lèvres entrouvertes, et une respiration lente… trop lente.

Mais surtout, Joe vit le flacon orange de somnifères ouvert sur la table de nuit.

« Nina ! » Il se précipita sur elle, la secouant par les épaules, mais elle demeurait inerte. Joe prit le flacon vide, comptant mentalement le nombre de cachets qui restait la veille, et combien elle avait pu en avaler.

Puis, en une fraction de secondes, il calcula le temps qu’il avait mis pour faire les courses, et le temps de la digestion des médicaments. Non, les cachets ne devaient pas encore être dissous. Joe avait essayé, une fois, de se suicider de cette façon-là. Il savait comment contrer ce genre de tentative et pratiquer un lavage d’estomac manuel artisanal.

Il commença par lui donner des claques au visage, et Nina entrouvrit vaguement les yeux. « Nina, reste avec moi ! Ne t’endors pas, ok ? Ça va aller… »

Mais il avait beau la gifler, les yeux de la jeune fille ne parvenaient pas à se fixer, ils repartaient en arrière, tandis que sa nuque se relâchait.

Il ne pouvait pas la conduire à l’hôpital, c’était trop risqué : il aurait été obligé de donner son identité, et celle de Nina… et elle lui aurait été enlevée.

Il allait devoir se débrouiller seul.

Alors Joe attrapa Nina par les épaules et la prit dans ses bras, l’entraînant jusqu’à la salle de bain.

Il la déposa à genoux juste devant le bac à douche, en position fœtale, la tête à l’intérieur du bac, et il se plaça derrière elle, entre ses larges cuisses ouvertes, pour la bloquer entre ses propres jambes.

Il colla son ventre contre le dos de Nina, et son corps massif la recouvrit alors entièrement. Puis ainsi, par derrière, il la força à ouvrir la bouche et enfonça deux doigts dans sa gorge d’une main, tandis qu’il pompait violemment de l’autre sur son estomac.

L’intrusion brutale des doigts de Joe dans sa bouche la fît aussitôt vomir.

« C’est bien, Nina, continue… Shhh… N’essaie pas de résister… » murmura Joe, maintenant la pression, appuyant fortement sur sa langue.

Elle vomit encore, et ses rejets coulaient sur le bras de Joe. Mais il s’en foutait complètement. La seule chose qui lui importait, c’est de pouvoir compter les cachets.

Ses yeux scannaient les régurgitations de Nina sur le sol du bac à douche. Cinq, six cachets, partiellement dissous par les sucs gastriques. Joe ne se rappelait plus exactement combien il en restait dans le flacon, mais il savait d’après ses calculs qu’elle n’avait pas pu en avaler plus de dix.

Il appuya encore avec brutalité sur son ventre, par à-coups réguliers, et renfonça encore ses doigts au fond de sa gorge : « Allez, Nina, encore… Fais le pour moi… Voilà… »

La gamine avait mal. Elle commençait à réagir. Elle essaya de se débattre, et d’articuler un refus, mais les doigts de Joe dans sa bouche l’empêchaient de parler. Alors elle tenta vainement, de ses petites mains fragiles de repousser les bras puissants de Joe qui la maintenait à genoux, prisonnière de son corps massif, la tête maintenue en avant. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa nuque.

« Shhh… Calme-toi, Nina… Laisse-toi faire, ne t’agite pas… Shhh… Allez, encore une fois… » Il poussa à nouveau ses doigts en elle, brutalisant son corps, forçant sa bouche et sa langue, et il vit deux autres cachets à moitié digérés dans le vomi qu’elle expulsait de force.

Elle haletait et gémissait, peinant à respirer. Joe pouvait sentir sous sa paume, appuyée contre son ventre, son cœur qui battait comme un fou. De sa main gauche, il pompa encore son estomac par va-et-vient réguliers, et renfonça à nouveau ses doigts dans sa bouche, jusqu’au fonds de sa gorge.

« Shhh… Je sais que je te fais mal, Nina… Mais je suis obligé de recommencer… Tout n’est pas sorti… », murmura Joe à son oreille, tandis qu’elle gémissait de douleur. Elle vomit encore deux cachets, mêlées de bile. « Shhh… N’essaie pas de te retenir… là… voilà… C’est bien, Nina… »

Joe refit son calcul. En principe, elle devait avoir tout rendu. Mais au cas où, par précaution, il poussa encore une dernière fois ses doigts en elle, blessant ses lèvres par ses gestes brusques, tout en appuyant violemment sur son estomac. Mais elle ne vomit plus que de la bile et de la salive mélangées.

Alors, seulement, Joe relâcha son étreinte. Il retira ses doigts de la bouche de Nina, et relâcha la pression sur son ventre.

Elle se mit à tousser, entre deux râles et deux hoquets. Elle se sentait pitoyable : sa figure était barbouillée de vomi et de salive, elle bavait encore, et elle avait les yeux plein de larmes dûes à l’effort.

Joe l’avait tellement contrainte, tellement brutalisée, qu’elle se sentait comme une poupée désarticulée.

De sa main, Joe voulut essuyer sa bouche, mais il se rendit compte que ses doigts et tout son bras étaient tout aussi sales que la figure de Nina.

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser dans cet état. Elle en avait partout sur elle, jusque dans les cheveux.

Alors, il ôta ses grosses chaussures, puis il mit Nina debout et la fit entrer dans la cabine de douche avec lui. Et alors, il tourna le robinet sur leurs corps tout habillés.

L’eau froide se mit à couler et les éclaboussa.

Nina ne put réprimer un cri de surprise et de désapprobation. Elle tenta vainement, d’un mouvement mou et imprécis, de repousser le pommeau de douche qui l’inondait.

« Chut, Nina… Arrête de bouger… Laisse-moi faire… Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça… » murmura Joe, tandis qu’il avançait le jet vers son visage, pour le nettoyer. « Rince-toi la bouche, Nina… » fit-il en plaçant le jet de l’eau vers son visage souillé de vomissures. Elle obéit, et recracha le liquide souillé.

L’eau coulait partout sur eux, et la chemise de nuit tâchée de vomissures de Nina était désormais trempée, collant à son corps.

« Attends… Appuies-toi sur moi, Nina… » fit-il doucement, en lui attrapant le bras, pour qu’elle évite de chanceler.

Alors, il fit glisser les fines bretelles de la chemise de nuit et aida le tissu humide à glisser le long de son corps, jusqu’à ses pieds. Puis, il passa ses mains sous les élastiques de chaque côté de sa culotte gorgée d’eau, et la lui retira délicatement. 

Nina frissonnait, mais elle se laissa faire, inerte, obéissante, comme sans volonté. L’eau ruisselait sur Joe, trempant ses cheveux longs, trempant complètement ses vêtements.

Il laissa la chemise de nuit et le slip sur le carrelage de la douche, à leurs pieds, et attrapa le shampoing. Il fallait lui enlever les traces de vomi imprégnés dans ses cheveux. Il les lava doucement, avec délicatesse et attention, avant de les rincer.

Puis il attrapa le gel douche et pressa le flacon. Le contenu parfumé se répandit sur le corps frêle de Nina, tandis que l’eau continuait de couler sur sa peau nue, et sur les vêtements de Joe.

« C’est… c’est froid… » bafouilla Nina qui commençait à retrouver l’usage de la parole. Après l’intrusion violente et répétée des doigts de Joe dans sa bouche, elle avait du mal à articuler.

« Je sais… C’est pour que tu restes éveillée, Nina… » Il la sentait trembler dans ses bras.

Les yeux clos, la tête reposant sur l’épaule de Joe, pour ne pas perdre l’équilibre, elle se laissait laver, acceptant ses mains sur son corps… ses grosses mains viriles qui la touchaient.

Nina savait ce que c’était que d’être touchée intimement par des hommes, avec leurs mains avides qui glissent partout, qui fouillent son intimité de manière perverse et obscène. Mais il n’y avait de tel dans les gestes de Joe. C’était tellement différent. Ce contact était doux, tendre, sans ambiguïté.

Enfin, Joe coupa l’eau. Il appuya Nina contre la paroi, et il sortit de la cabine de douche pour attraper une serviette, mettant de l’eau partout sur le sol de la salle de bain, à cause de ses vêtements qui dégoulinaient.

Il la frictionna avec des gestes vifs, afin qu’elle reste bien éveillée. Pas question de la laisser s’endormir. Joe avait réussi à lui faire globalement recracher tous les cachets, mais la digestion avait commencé, et une partie des agents actifs des somnifères avait amorcé leur effet.

Puis, une fois qu’elle fût séchée, il l’assit sur la cuvette des toilettes : « Ne bouge surtout pas ! Je vais te chercher des vêtements. »

Lorsqu’il revint dans la salle de bain, elle frissonnait toujours, encore tremblante de la douche froide qu’il l’avait obligé à prendre. Joe l’aida à s’habiller, manipulant son corps mou comme une poupée de chiffon. Elle se laissa faire, somnolente, peinant à ouvrir les yeux.

Ce ne fût qu’à ce moment-là que Nina s’aperçut que les vêtements de Joe étaient trempés et qu’il y avait des flaques d’eau partout sur le sol de la salle de bain. L’élastique qui retenait habituellement les cheveux longs de Joe sur sa nuque avait dû glisser, et à présent, ses cheveux gouttaient dans son dos et sur ses épaules.

« Tu t’es douché tout habillé ? » murmura-t-elle, le regard flottant, l’esprit embrumé.

« Je ne me suis pas douché, Nina, c’est _toi_ que j’ai douchée… Je vais aller me changer, et après, on ira dans la cuisine et tu prendras un petit-déjeuner… »

« Je n’ai pas faim… »

« Il faut que tu manges, Nina… Ce n’est pas une option, c’est un ordre. Après ce que tu as fait subir à ton estomac, il faut que tu avales quelque chose… »

Nina ne répondit rien, et évita le regard de Joe, tournant la tête de côté.

Il la fixa un moment, s’interrogeant sur son geste désespéré. Elle n’avait pas vraiment voulu se suicider, pensa-t-il : pas en sachant qu’il était juste sorti faire quelques courses. Il lui avait dit en partant qu’il ferait vite. Elle savait donc qu’il la trouverait à temps, et qu’il la sauverait.

C’était sans doute seulement un appel au secours… à moins qu’elle soit tellement démolie, tellement détruite, qu’elle n’avait pas réfléchi à tout ça, et rien calculé.

Joe soupira, se sentant impuissant. Qu’est-ce qui lui était donc passé par la tête pour avaler tous ces somnifères ?

Il voulait comprendre.

Il l’observa un instant, assise sur la cuvette des WC, avec son visage triste et son petit corps fragile qui frissonnait toujours. Il s’approcha de Nina, se mit à genoux devant elle, puis il glissa une main sous son menton, la contraignant à le regarder : « Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Nina ? » chuchota-t-il tout doucement.

Elle se mordilla les lèvres, hésitant à répondre. Et finalement, à bout de force et incapable de résistance, elle confessa les raisons de son geste désespéré : « Tu… tu as dit que tu ne voulais plus te marier avec moi… » murmura-t-elle, de grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues : « J’ai eu peur, Joe… tellement peur… Je ne veux pas que tu m’abandonnes… Je préfère mourir plutôt que de vivre sans toi… »

Alors Joe sut qu’il n’avait pas le droit de l’abandonner. A présent, il était obligé de l’épouser.

« On va se marier, Nina… Je te le promets… »

**_A suivre…_ **


	5. Chapter 5

_Petite_ _remarque avant de commencer : comme d’habitude, j’utilise beaucoup d’éléments du film de Lynne Ramsay et du livre de Jonathan Ames. Ainsi, la référence au dealer de Joe vient du film, et Lynne Ramsay s’en explique dans les interviews qu’elle a donnés lors de la sortie du film (scène où Joe attend son dealer assis en haut d’un escalier, le type est en retard, et une fois que la transaction est faite, Joe le cogne « Don’t make me wait ! » crie-t-il en partant, après avoir frappé le dealer)._

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Etendu torse nu sur son lit, dans la pénombre, Joe comptait les jours jusqu’au mariage, comme le tic-tac d’un métronome. Il ne savait plus s’il l’attendait comme le couperet d’une guillotine ou comme une délivrance.

Oui, en finir vite, et passer à autre chose…

Rentrer à New-York… reprendre sa vie d’avant… exactement comme avant… et Nina qui vivrait avec lui, dont il s’occuperait, qui l’attendrait le soir… comme autrefois sa mère le faisait… Retrouver son terrier, sa base, et créer un cocon protecteur pour que Nina s’y sente bien…

Et surtout, parvenir à dormir…

Depuis la tentative de suicide de Nina, Joe n’avait plus de somnifères. Il ne pensait qu’à une seule chose : aller voir son dealer pour se réapprovisionner. En attendant, il se gavait d’anxiolytiques, et essayait comme toujours de calmer ses angoisses en s’autoasphyxiant avec un sac en plastique.

S’étouffer pour écraser la douleur, effacer les images dans sa tête qui le paralysaient soudainement… Il aurait fait n’importe quoi pour endormir son cerveau en surchauffe permanente.

Dormir… Trouver un moyen de s’épuiser pour enfin dormir…

Respirer son propre gaz carbonique… s’asphyxier jusqu’à la limite de l’évanouissement, et tout relâcher…

Se faire mal…

S’infliger une douleur physique pour écraser celle qui lui bouffait le crâne…

Et puis soudainement, il entendit la voix de Nina… et des coups à la porte… Elle frappait, elle essayait d’ouvrir. Mais Joe avait pris soin de fermer la porte de la chambre à clé.

Malgré le sac en plastique dans lequel il essayait de s’asphyxier, Joe l’entendait appeler son nom.

Il aurait voulu qu’elle retourne se coucher, mais il l’entendit paniquer.

« Je… j’arrive… une minute… » finit-il par articuler, en arrachant le sac qui lui recouvrait la tête.

Joe se redressa, haletant. Il était en sueur.

Il inspira longuement, alluma la lampe de chevet et finit par se lever en vacillant. La tête lui tournait encore un peu.

Il entendait Nina qui continuait de l’appeler, frappant encore et encore à la porte, secouant la poignée désespérément.

Joe prit une grande inspiration, et déverrouilla la serrure.

Lorsqu’il ouvrit la porte, Nina se précipita sur lui et l’enlaça de ses petits bras avides.

« Pourquoi tu avais fermé à clé, Joe ? J’ai eu peur… »

Mais au moment même où elle posait la question, elle sentit contre elle son corps en sueur. Sous ses petites mains, elle palpait l’étrange moiteur de sa peau. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et vit son visage luisant de transpiration. Des mèches de ses cheveux étaient trempés et collaient à son front et sur ses tempes.

Joe ne répondit pas à sa question, et se contenta de caresser ses cheveux blonds. « Nina, il est presque minuit… Va te coucher… »

Quelque chose dans sa voix essoufflée, dans son attitude, et la sueur sur son corps, retinrent Nina d’insister. Pour la première fois, elle n’osa pas demander à Joe si elle pouvait dormir avec lui.

Nina sentait que quelque chose lui échappait. Dans sa tête, tout était en train de s’embrouiller. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait cette nuit avec Joe. Jamais elle ne l’avait vu _comme ça…_ Derrière l’armure protectrice, elle commençait à entrevoir l’homme, avec tout ce que ça impliquait.

« Va dormir, Nina… _s’il te plait_ … » supplia-t-il, le souffle toujours court.

Nina le fixa un instant, ses grands yeux complètement perdus. Elle hocha la tête, obéissante, et elle quitta la chambre, le cœur battant, en laissant la porte de la chambre de Joe ouverte.

« Ne la ferme pas, s’il te plait… » se contenta-t-elle de dire en sortant.

« Ok… » répondit Joe, en éteignant la lumière.

La pénombre envahit à nouveau l’appartement et Nina rejoignit son petit lit à tâtons, laissant sa main la guider en suivant les murs.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Nina s’allongea sous les draps, et se roula en boule, totalement insécurisée.

Loin de Joe, elle sentait l’angoisse qui commençait à la dévorer. Et il ne s’agissait plus seulement d’éloignement physique. Elle découvrait soudainement que quelque chose de Joe lui échappait et cet aspect inconnu lui donnait le vertige.

_Pourquoi Joe s’était-il enfermé ? Pourquoi était-il en sueur ?_

La réponse lui semblait évidente. Elle connaissait tellement le corps et les désirs des hommes. Et cette idée étrange l’entraînait à se poser de nouvelles questions auxquelles elle n’avait jamais pensé avant et pour lesquelles elle n’avait aucune réponse.

Joe n’était pas marié, puisqu’il allait l’épouser. Mais avait-il quand même une femme dans sa vie ?

Elle se rendait compte qu’elle n’y avait jamais réfléchi avant. Et cette question sans réponse la torturait. Elle en ressentait physiquement les effets. Une sourde douleur lui tordait le ventre, et sa poitrine était oppressée ; elle avait du mal à respirer.

Quelle était la vie privée de Joe ?, se demandait-elle, stressée. Est-ce qu’une petite amie viendrait plus ou moins habiter avec eux ? Ou bien est-ce que les conquêtes de Joe passeraient les unes après les autres ? Et si un jour il tombait amoureux d’une femme ?

Car après tout, que savait-elle de lui ?

Rien.

Et à cette idée-là, elle se mit à paniquer.

**o o o**

Joe avait mis des heures à s’endormir. L’absence de somnifères et le fait que Nina l’ait vu, comme ça, en sueur, le hantaient.

Car Nina avait forcément remarqué son souffle court, la transpiration sur son corps, son visage en sueur et son comportement bizarre.

_Il l’avait lu dans ses yeux…_

Elle ne pouvait pas avoir exactement compris ce qu’il faisait réellement… Et il ne pouvait pas non plus le lui expliquer, c’était impossible. Mais Nina avait dû imaginer _certaines choses…_

Tout ça tourna en boucle dans sa tête pendant des heures, obsessionnellement, maladivement. Il avait peur d’avoir effrayé Nina, peur de l’avoir insécurisée.

Lorsqu’il finit par s’endormir, épuisé de fatigue physique et mentale, il était trois heures du matin passées.

Son sommeil fût agité, et non réparateur.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux, il faisait grand jour, et la première chose qu’il remarqua, c’est le corps tiède de Nina lové tout contre lui.

Elle s’était faufilée dans sa chambre, quelque part dans la nuit, et il ne l’avait même pas sentie se glisser dans son lit.

« Nina ? » murmura Joe, encore à moitié endormi. Il frotta son visage entre ses mains, essayant de s’éclaircir les idées, puis passa son bras sous sa nuque, calant sa tête contre l’oreiller.

La gamine ne disait rien. Le visage à moitié enfoui dans l’oreiller, elle fixait Joe à travers des mèches de cheveux blonds qui lui masquaient partiellement les yeux.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » fit Joe, en tournant sa tête vers le radio-réveil. « Merde… 9 heures… déjà… »

Il sentit alors la main de Nina qui effleurait son torse nu. Cette nuit, il avait eu trop chaud, il avait beaucoup transpiré, et du coup il n’avait pas renfilé de t-shirt.

Et à présent, Nina le touchait. Ses doigts fins jouaient distraitement avec les poils de son torse.

« Nina, arrête ça… » murmura Joe, en repoussant doucement mais fermement sa main curieuse. Il ne vit pas sa mine boudeuse et frustrée, cachée derrière ses cheveux blonds.

Joe se redressa dans le lit, cherchant du regard son t-shirt au pied du lit. Il tendait le bras pour l’attraper et l’enfila rapidement.

« Joe, est-ce que… est-ce que tu as quelqu’un ? » demanda-t-elle tout à coup, honteuse, fuyant son regard.

« Quoi ? » fit Joe surpris. Il se sentit subitement mal à l’aise. Assis dans le lit, il fixa Nina toujours allongée sous les draps, le nez à moitié enfoui dans l’oreiller.

Nina demeura silencieuse. Elle se mordit les lèvres, incapable de reposer la question sous la même forme, ou même autrement. Son cœur battait la chamade et la paume de ses mains était devenue moite de transpiration.

Joe déglutit péniblement, et fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi tu me poses cette question, Nina ? »

Toujours aucune réponse. Nina ne bougeait pas.

« C’est à cause d’hier soir, c’est ça ? »

Nina se contenta de hocher la tête, à moitié dissimulée sous sa chevelure blonde.

Joe ne savait pas comment se sortir de ce pétrin. Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu’il pratiquait souvent l’autoasphyxie, c’était impossible. Et il était hors de question d’aborder avec elle l’hypothèse, même fausse, d’une masturbation. C’était un terrain miné.

Il chercha à comprendre ce que Nina voulait réellement savoir, quelle était sa véritable angoisse. Il se répéta mentalement la question de Nina : _est-ce que tu as quelqu’un ?_ , avait-elle demandé.

Joe inspira longuement et murmura : « Non… Il n’y a personne dans ma vie, Nina… »

A ces mots, Nina balaya aussitôt les mèches blondes qui recouvraient sa figure et se redressa un peu dans le lit, laissant enfin apercevoir son visage. A présent, elle voulait _voir_ Joe, plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Elle en avait besoin.

« Est-ce qu’on va rester tous les deux ? »

Alors Joe comprit.

« On sera tous les deux, Nina… Rien que toi et moi… »

« Et personne d’autre ? »

« Et personne d’autre… »

« Jamais ? Tu me le promets ? »

« Oui, je te le promets… »

Alors Nina posa sa tête sur l’épaule de Joe, apaisée, et elle l’entoura de ses petits bras fragiles et encore tremblants de l’angoisse qui l’avait ravagée. Mais c’était fini à présent. Elle n’avait plus peur de le perdre.

Joe était à elle à présent. Rien qu’à elle. Jamais elle ne le partagerait.

**_A suivre…_ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Nina avait insisté pour entrer dans ce grand Mall, avec tous ces magasins… Elle voulait une robe de mariée.

Sa joie innocente terrifiait Joe. Elle semblait ne pas saisir la portée de ses actes, ne pas comprendre à quel point leur mariage, même blanc, était transgressif et immoral.

Elle en serait malgré tout la victime, et lui, le bourreau.

« S’il te plait, Joe… je ne peux pas me marier en t-shirt et en jean. C’est un jour important… Et puis, ce sera plus crédible pour le prêtre si on est bien habillés… » tenta-t-elle de corriger pour amadouer Joe.

Joe soupira et finit par abdiquer. Aujourd'hui, elle paraissait si bien, si gaie, si heureuse. Il avait tellement peur de rompre le fragile équilibre, peur qu’elle retombe dans cette espèce de léthargie douloureuse qui souvent la terrassait.

Et de toute façon, il était obligé d’acheter des alliances. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de mariage devant l’officier d’état civil ou le prêtre sans cela. Il fallait donc bien qu’il fasse les boutiques au moins pour cette raison-là.

Dans un magasin, Nina voulut acheter une robe blanche. Joe devint livide et refusa. Ça, c’était trop, pour lui. Il ne pouvait supporter l’idée qu’elle porte une espèce de robe de princesse, comme celle dont les trafiquants sexuels l’avaient affublée.

Il lui proposa une robe de velours noir, austère, fermée par un col ras du cou.

En voyant la robe que lui tendait Joe, son visage refléta son immense déception : « On dirait une robe de veuve sicilienne ! Je ne veux pas me marier en noir, Joe ! » s’exclama-t-elle.

« Chut… pas si fort ! » murmura Joe, gêné et honteux que quelqu’un dans la boutique puisse l’entendre.

Nina se mit à parler plus doucement, mais elle maintint son refus : « Pas de noir, s’il te plait… Ce n’est pas un enterrement ! »

Ça, Joe n’en était pas sûr. Cette union lui donnait l’impression d’une petite mort. Pour elle, il abdiquait ce qu’il était. Quelque part, il y avait de l’autodestruction dans ce choix.

Joe essaya de cacher l’immense détresse dans lequel ce mariage le plongeait. Le plus dur, c’était l’idée de la cérémonie. Ce serait juste obscène ! Lui, avec sa carrure de bucheron, ses quarante ans passés, et à ses côtés, Nina, petite et fragile… Nina et ses treize ans…

Le regard du prêtre le ferait sans doute rentrer sous terre de honte.

Ensuite, après la cérémonie, tout irait probablement mieux. Il reprendrait une vie normale. Il referait la chambre de sa mère, et y installerait Nina. Et alors, il s’occuperait d’elle comme il s’était occupé de sa mère… Oui, après, il pourrait essayer d’oublier ce putain de mariage, et juste vivre avec comme avant, une Madame Ramsay de 13 ans remplaçant celle de 75 ans, assassinée.

En y réfléchissant, Joe trouvait étrange que le mariage permette à un homme de donner à son épouse le nom de sa mère… Joe se disait qu’il allait procéder à une sorte de substitution de Madame Ramsay… _de sa mère à sa femme_ … Putain, sa _femme_! Joe peinait réaliser qu’il allait devenir le _mari_ de Nina.

La voix de Nina le sortit momentanément de sa torpeur : « Et celle-là ? » fit-elle, en montrant à Joe une robe de couleur rose et crème.

« Non, Nina, Non ! » Il s’approcha d’elle et susurra à son oreille, pour que personne d’autre dans la boutique ne puisse entendre : « Nina, c’est juste obscène… Je ne veux pas épouser une petite poupée… »

Alors, Nina comprit. Elle sentit son cœur d’enfant fondre. Joe ne voulait pas qu’elle puisse ressembler, même de loin, à la petite prostituée de bordel qu’elle avait été. Il la voulait pudique et discrète, comme une enfant.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, et regarda du côté de la robe noire stricte qu’elle avait reposée. Sur le même portant, il y en avait une bleue marine, sobre, à manches longues, chaste et prude. Seul un liseré blanc ornait le col ras du cou et l’extrémité de manches.

Nina attrapa le cintre et se dit que Joe avait raison. C’est ce genre de robe qui lui fallait.

« Et celle-là ? »

Joe acquiesça, soulagé de son choix.

A présent, il fallait acheter les alliances, et l’idée de devoir faire des essais de taille d’anneaux sur sa petite main d’enfant lui mettait l’âme à l’envers.

Il imaginait déjà la tête du bijoutier, lorsqu’ils choisiraient les alliances, lorsque sa grosse main glisserait l’anneau à l’annulaire si fin de Nina, et tout ça lui donnait le vertige. Il se sentait nauséeux.

Il fallait que tout ça se termine… et que ça se termine vite.

Joe avait l’impression qu’il allait en crever.

**o o o**

En sortant de la bijouterie, Joe se sentit pris d’un vertige. Il venait de passer une heure de pure torture psychologique… une vraie mise à mort sociale.

Il revoyait le regard noir du bijoutier, et il entendait encore les vendeuses de la boutique qui chuchotaient derrière son dos, l’observant à la dérobée, le visage empreint de dégoût. Tout le personnel de la bijouterie ne s’était pas caché de l’horreur que leur inspirait ce mariage. Ils le lui avaient fait bien sentir.

Car Joe n’avait pas pu cacher qu’il était le futur marié, et que la gosse de treize qui l’accompagnait était celle qu’il allait épouser. En effet, il avait fallu essayer les alliances. Ils avaient été obligés.

Et puis, il y avait eu ensuite l’attente, jusqu’à ce que les anneaux d’or fussent gravés à leur nom et à la date de leur union.

Presque une heure, assis sur une chaise, sous le feu des regards désapprobateurs et accusateurs des salariés de la bijouterie.

Joe en avait encore mal à l’estomac, et une migraine lui vrillait à présent les tempes.

Nina, elle, n’avait pas semblée gênée. Elle avait choisi les alliances avec enthousiasme, l’air heureux. Pour elle, ces anneaux matérialisaient son avenir. Si ces alliances existaient, si elle pouvait les prendre entre ses doigts, c’est que le mariage allait vraiment être célébré, et que Joe ne pourrait plus l’abandonner.

Il avait promis.

« Je peux les voir encore ? » demanda Nina, alors qu’ils traversaient la galerie marchande.

« Quoi ? » fit Joe. Il avait tellement mal au crâne qu’il n’avait pas vraiment entendu.

« Les alliances, je voudrais les revoir… »

« Pas maintenant, attends qu’on soit rentré à l’appartement, ok ? »

« D’accord… » soupira Nina, serrant la main de Joe dans la sienne.

Elle se mit à regarder négligemment les boutiques de la galerie marchande, tandis qu’ils traversaient le Mall pour revenir au parking.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde… Vraiment beaucoup… Et ces visages… Nina sentit un frisson la parcourir, puis une bouffée de chaleur l’envahir. Elle avait l’impression d’avoir reconnu un de ses agresseurs, un client du bordel pédophile. Non, non… Ce n’était pas lui… Et cet homme, là, peut-être… ? Cette impression fugace qu’ils étaient partout autour d’elle, qu’ils pouvaient surgir à tout moment, était en train de la submerger.

Elle sentit l’angoisse monter… monter encore… jusqu’à ce que la panique l’envahisse. La tête se mit à lui tourner, et ses jambes commencèrent à se dérober sous elle.

Joe sentit soudain le poids de Nina sur son bras. Elle s’était accrochée à lui, et commençait à glisser vers le sol.

« Nina ! »

« Je… je ne me sens pas bien… »

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » s’écria Joe, dévoré d’inquiétude.

« Je… je n’arrive plus à… à respirer… J’étouffe… » articula-t-elle avec difficulté. Elle était blanche comme un linge et son souffle était court, erratique.

Il y avait un gros pot de plantes en plastique tout près d’eux, et Joe s’assit par terre avec elle, appuyant son dos contre le bac. Elle se recroquevilla aussitôt en boule, forçant son corps entre ses larges cuisses. Elle voulait le sentir partout autour d’elle, comme si Joe avait été une carapace protectrice qui la recouvrirait.

Joe comprit qu’elle faisait une crise d’angoisse. Il en reconnaissait tous les symptômes.

Des passants s’alarmèrent et proposèrent leur aide.

« Vous voulez qu’on appelle un médecin ? » proposa l’un.

« Ou les pompiers ? » suggéra un autre.

« Non, ça va passer… Elle a juste besoin de calme et de respirer… » répondit Joe, tandis qu’il enlaçait Nina, la serrant tout contre lui. Il sentait les petits bras fébriles de Nina qui s’agrippaient désespérément dans son dos.

Le nez dans le cou de Joe, Nina sentit son cœur s’emballer. Elle murmura à son oreille : « Ne les laisse pas s’approcher, Joe… Je ne veux pas qu’ils me touchent… Je veux rester avec toi, juste avec toi… »

« Shhh… Personne ne te touchera, Nina… Calme-toi… je suis là, je ne bouge pas… »

Un petit attroupement de curieux se forma autour d’eux, Joe pouvait les entendre parler à voix basse, il pouvait sentir leurs yeux posés sur eux. Ces putains de voyeurs se délectaient de les observer : ils étaient comme au spectacle, comme si regarder une gamine faire une crise de panique était le divertissement du jour.

Joe parla longuement à l’oreille de Nina, trouvant les mots pour la rassurer, pour apaiser ses craintes. Et il comprit aussi que la chaleur de son corps massif la sécurisait.

Alors, petit à petit, la respiration de Nina redevint normale, elle se sentit un peu mieux.

« Tu peux te relever ? » demanda doucement Joe.

« Je… je ne sais pas… J’ai la tête qui tourne… »

« On va essayer quand même, ok ? On ne peut pas rester là toute la journée… » murmura Joe, une sourde haine au creux du ventre contre les badauds qui les dévisageaient avec curiosité. « Si ça ne va pas, je te porterai, ok ? »

Il la souleva par les aisselles et l’aida à se remettre debout. Bien que chancelante, Nina parvint à marcher, en s’appuyant sur Joe. Elle vacillait, mais il l’empêchait de tomber.

« Ne… ne me lâche pas, Joe… »

« Je suis là, Nina… Ne t’inquiète pas… Repose-toi sur moi… » Il embrassa son front et l’entraîna tendrement vers la sortie.

Joe se rendait chaque jour davantage compte que Nina était devenue totalement dépendante de lui.

**_A suivre…_ **

* * *

_Alors, ça y est, Joe est au pied du mur. Il s'agit à présent de passer à l'acte, et d'épouser Nina, de se retrouver devant le prêtre, avec les alliances, l'échange des vœux, etc. Nina voit dans ce mariage sa seule bouée de sauvetage, le seul moyen d'être sûre que Joe restera auprès d'elle, qu'il la protégera, qu'il ne l'abandonnera jamais.  
_

_Mais pour Joe, les choses sont très compliquées. Pour un homme de 41 ans, un homme bien, droit et juste, comment surmonter cette épreuve, de se retrouver dans une église, devant témoins, avec une gamine de 13 ans à ses côtés ? Pour Joe, c'est une véritable torture psychologique, et on sait (tant par Jonathan Ames que par Lynne Ramsay), qu'il est bien ravagé de ce côté-là.  
_

_Comme toujours, je l'ai placé en plein dilemme, en conflit intérieur entre ses principes et ses valeurs morales d'un côté, et, de l'autre, son désir de sauver Nina. Joe sait qu'il n'a pas d'autre moyen pour la garder près de lui, pour que personne ne lui fasse encore du mal. Et puis, il lui a promis.  
_

_A présent, il est temps de les conduire tous les deux devant l'autel..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Joe avait tout réglé très vite. Il avait rempli les papiers en vue du mariage, déposé le dossier, accéléré la procédure au maximum…

Il essayait de se concentrer sur les purs aspects administratifs, pour ne pas penser au reste. Il voulait éviter de trop réfléchir.

Sa raison lui disait qu’il faisait une énorme connerie, mais son cœur lui commandait de sauver Nina. Il n’y avait que la force de ses bras et son indéfectible volonté qui pouvaient la sortir de l’enfer.

Il la sentait tellement vulnérable, tellement désorientée… Elle passait de moments de gaité et d’exaltation, à des abîmes de détresse et de souffrance. Nina était assaillie par ses souvenirs atroces, par les images décousues de ses viols répétés, sans qu’elle puisse lutter. Elle était ballotée par sa mémoire comme un frêle bateau dans la tempête.

Elle pouvait rire une minute, puis tout d’un coup perdre pied. Il suffisait d’un bruit, d’une voix anonyme dans la foule, ou d’un visage qu’elle croyait reconnaître. Elle avait toujours l’impression que ses agresseurs étaient là, tout près d’elle.

Et la nuit, elle faisait des cauchemars. Joe l’entendait gémir dans la chambre d’à côté. Parfois, il se réveillait en sursaut et la trouvait planté à côté de son lit, en chemise de nuit, le visage en larmes.

« Je peux dormir avec toi, Joe ? » demandait-elle, presque toutes les nuits, submergée par l’angoisse.

Alors, Joe ouvrait les draps et elle venait se blottir tout contre lui, le corps tremblant, le souffle court.

« Quand je ne suis pas avec toi, j’ai l’impression qu’ils sont là… »

« Shhh… Calme-toi… Il n’y a personne dans l’appartement, Nina. Juste toi et moi… »

« Mais quand je ferme les yeux, je les sens, comme s’ils étaient tout près… »

« Chut… C’est fini… Plus personne ne te fera jamais de mal, Nina… Je te promets que tu es en sécurité… »

Alors, dans les bras de Joe, blottie tout contre lui, elle parvenait enfin à dormir.

**o o o**

Lorsque Nina se réveilla ce matin-là, elle se sentit à la fois stressée et excitée. Car c’était le jour J, le grand jour… le jour où elle allait devenir Madame Ramsay.

Bien qu’elle ait couchée dans le lit de Joe, blottie tout contre lui, elle avait mal dormi. Elle n’arrêtait pas de penser au mariage, et ses pensées décousues partaient dans tous les sens. Elle avait peur que quelque chose aille de travers, qu’un incident quelconque arrive, et que le mariage soit annulé…

Un papier administratif perdu, un accident sur la route qui les retarderaient, ou bien le prêtre qui ne voudraient pas les marier…

C’était complètement idiot, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher ses idées négatives de l’envahir.

Mais ce qu’elle redoutait le plus, c’est que Joe recule, que finalement il refuse de l’épouser. Elle avait l’impression qu’il était toujours sur la corde, en équilibre instable, et qu’il pouvait basculer d’un côté ou de l’autre.

Non, non… Joe avait promis, se répétait Nina. Il avait juré de l’épouser.

Elle se leva du lit tout doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Joe et sortit de chambre, le cœur battant. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain en respirant lentement, essayant de maitriser ses pulsations cardiaques, sans succès.

 _Calme-toi, Nina, calme-toi…,_ se répétait-elle, comme un mantra pour s’apaiser.

Elle referma silencieusement la porte de la salle de bain, alluma la lumière et se planta devant le lavabo.

Dans la glace de la salle de bain, elle regarda son image dans le miroir, scrutant chacun de ses traits. C’était peut-être la dernière fois qu’elle regardait Mademoiselle Votto dans la glace. La prochaine fois, le reflet serait celui de Madame Ramsay.

Elle ne put réprimer un sourire rien que d’y penser. Elle voulait déjà être à ce soir, que tout soit fini, qu’elle n’ait plus de doutes, plus de stress, que Joe lui appartienne enfin, et qu’elle soit définitivement à lui.

Elle défit sa chemise de nuit et se déshabilla lentement, examinant chaque détail de son corps… ce corps que tant d’hommes avaient souillé.

Mais ce matin, ce n’est pas ce qu’elle voyait en examinant son ventre. Elle voyait seulement les traces que Joe avait laissé sur elle.

Des traces visibles, comme un tatouage sur sa peau.

En la sauvant de sa tentative de suicide, il l’avait fait vomir avec brutalité, et ses mains avaient imprimé leurs marques dans sa chair, là, sur son ventre et sur ses côtes, là où la peau est si fine sur les os. Elle avait encore un peu mal, parfois, quand elle respirait.

Les bleus étaient légers, et prenaient une teinte jaunâtre, mais ils étaient réels, et ils lui prouvaient qu’elle existait. Elle était vivante dans les bras de Joe.

Elle caressa du bout des doigts chaque ecchymose, les comptant une à une, un sourire léger flottant sur ses lèvres. Ces meurtrissures sur sa peau, c’était l’empreinte de Joe sur elle, la preuve qu’il l’aimait, gravée dans sa chair.

Oh, bien sûr, ces petits hématomes s’effaçaient peu à peu, et ils finiraient par disparaître complètement. _Mais pas l’amour de Joe_ …, pensa Nina, car il allait l’épouser. Dans quelques heures, elle serait à lui.

Et ce lien immatériel serait bien plus fort et puissant que tous les bleus sur son corps.

**o o o**

Joe avait trouvé une petite chapelle qui célébrait les mariages à la hâte, sans trop s’embarrasser de cérémonie. Deux témoins, un petit speech du prêtre, une signature, et tout serait plié.

Pour les témoins, deux membres du personnel du diocèse feraient l’affaire. Les églises proposaient souvent aussi des ‘témoins professionnels’, des gens qui acceptaient de rendre ce service, contre un billet discrètement glissé dans leur poche.

Joe voulait seulement que tout aille vite, très vite, le plus vite possible.

Mettre rapidement fin à cette torture qui le détruisait.

Il avait mis son costume noir, une cravate sur sa chemise blanche, et noué soigneusement ses cheveux longs sur sa nuque. Nina portait sa robe bleue. Ses yeux brillaient d’émotion et ses joues étaient roses, comme si elle avait couru.

En les voyant côte à côte devant lui, le prêtre regarda ce couple dérangeant. Il avait du mal à dissimuler son malaise. Il jeta un œil aux papiers devant lui et constata que tout était parfaitement en règle : l’autorisation judiciaire, les documents administratifs, les pièces d’identité…

Seigneur, l’homme avait 41 ans, et la gamine tout juste treize… Il fallait prier que Dieu, dans sa grande mansuétude, veille sur cette pauvre enfant…

Joe, tête baissée, avait l’air d’un animal qu’on mène à l’abattoir. Sa large carrure courbée semblait écrasée par le poids de la responsabilité qu’il prenait.

Nina avait l’air un peu perdue, ayant du mal à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. A l’âge où les gamines vierges commencent à penser aux garçons, où elles rêvent du grand amour, Nina, déjà déflorée, se mariait avec un homme de 41 ans. Elle épousait Joe.

Pas de virginité à offrir à cet époux qui la prenait comme un père. Et de toute façon, elle avait été dépucelée depuis bien longtemps.

Combien d’hommes avaient abusé d’elle dans ce bordel pédophile ? Avec toutes les drogues qu’on lui avait fait prendre, elle ne se souvenait plus trop bien.

Mais à présent, elle allait avoir un époux… _un époux qui ne la toucherait jamais_ …

Elle fût tirée de ses pensées par la voix du prêtre qui demandait à Joe s’il acceptait de la prendre pour épouse.

Elle sentit Joe qui prenait sa main dans la sienne, passant à son annulaire l’anneau d’or qui les unissait.

Nina se sentit bêtement émue lorsqu’il murmura « oui » à la question du prêtre. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Et vous, mademoiselle Nina Votto, acceptez-vous de prendre Joe Ramsay pour époux, de l'aimer, le chérir, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? » demanda le prêtre, récitant les formules consacrées.

Le cœur battant la chamade, des bourdonnements dans les oreilles, elle hocha la tête et répondit « oui ». Joe l’aida à glisser l’anneau à son propre doigt, tellement ses petites mains tremblaient d’émotion.

Le prêtre scella alors leur union par la formule consacrée : « Je vous déclare à présent mari et femme. » Il se tourne vers Joe et se força à prononcer les mots rituels qui aujourd'hui lui répugnaient : « Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ».

Joe se contenta de baisser la tête, à moitié assommé, et il prit la main de Nina dans la sienne : « Ça va aller ? » murmura-t-il, inquiet, tournant son regard vers elle.

Bouleversée, Nina mordilla ses lèvres, incapable de répondre, essayant juste de ne pas pleurer. Elle avait envie de lui dire que ‘ _oui, ça allait, c’était même le plus beau jour de sa vie, qu’elle était heureuse comme elle ne l’avait jamais été’_. Mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge.

Elle se contenta de se jeter dans ses bras, se blottissant contre son torse sécurisant. « Je t’aime tellement, Joe… tellement… » murmura-t-elle, la voix étranglée d’émotion.

**o o o**

En sortant de la chapelle, Nina avait un peu de mal à marcher. Ses jambes peinaient à la porter. Elle avait l’impression d’avoir été droguée. Elle serrait très fort la main de Joe dans la sienne.

Arrivé sur le perron de l’Eglise, elle sentit l’air frais caresser son visage et elle se mit à respirer à plein poumon.

Ils restèrent un instant figés, tous les deux étourdis par cette cérémonie surréaliste. Ils commençaient à se rendre compte de ce qu’ils venaient de faire.

Désormais, ils étaient mariés. Unis. Juridiquement liés.

Nina sentit tout à coup Joe qui ramenait sa main gauche vers la sienne. Elle sentit ses doigts s’enrouler autour de son annulaire.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » s’inquiéta-t-elle, en sentant qu’il essayait de lui ôter l’anneau d’or qu’elle portait.

« Il faut que tu retires cette alliance, c’est juste… juste obscène… »

« Joe, non… » supplia-t-elle.

« S’il te plait, Nina, il faut que tu l’enlèves… Laisse-moi faire… »

Le regard de Joe était si sérieux et si grave que Nina céda. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer lorsque Joe lui ôta son alliance. Puis il enleva à son tour la sienne, et remit les deux anneaux dans une petite pochette de velours noir, qu’il glissa dans la poche intérieure de sa veste de costume.

Puis Joe, voyant sa détresse, passa son bras autour d’elle et embrassa ses cheveux blonds.

« Shhh… C’est rien, Nina… Tout va bien maintenant… Allez, viens… »

Elle descendit les marches jusqu’à la rue sans lâcher Joe. Elle se répétait en boucle : _même sans alliance, je suis Madame Ramsay… Madame Nina Ramsay, l’épouse de Joe…_ Et cette réalité lui donnait le vertige. C’était comme une sorte de rêve éveillé dont la puissance l’emportait.

En quelques jours seulement, sa vie avait radicalement changé. D’esclave sexuelle pour pervers pédophiles, elle était devenue une jeune et chaste mariée. C’était tellement étrange, tellement incongru ! Elle avait du mal à réaliser. Mais à présent, elle avait quelqu’un qui l’aimait, qui la protégerait toujours, quelqu’un avec qui elle serait enfin en sécurité.

Joe aussi peinait à mesurer la portée de l’engagement qu’il venait de prendre. Il accueillait dans sa vie une gamine victime de viols répétés, dont les traumatismes ne manqueraient pas de se révéler, voire de s’aggraver. Il faudrait qu’il soit toujours là pour elle, pour l’aider à surmonter ces épreuves, pour la sécuriser, la réconforter… Prendre soin d’elle, comme il avait pris soin de sa mère…

Arrivés à la voiture garée au bout de la rue, Joe lâcha la main de Nina, qui sembla alors se réveiller : « Où est-ce qu’on va maintenant ? »

Joe lui fit un sourire : « Maintenant, on peut rentrer à New-York… »

« Chez toi ? »

Joe ouvrit la portière et hocha la tête en signe de réponse. « Allez, monte… »

Assise dans la voiture, tandis que Joe conduisait, Nina regardait encore et encore les papiers de mariage posés sur ses genoux : _Madame Nina Ramsay…_ Elle aurait tellement voulu garder son alliance au doigt pour l’admirer ! A défaut, elle se contentait de relire l’acte juridique qui matérialisait leur union. Elle touchait les documents avec délicatesse, comme si elle voulait vérifier qu’ils existaient bien, que le mariage avait bien eu lieu, qu’elle ne rêvait pas…

Car Joe était désormais lié à elle, complètement, totalement, et par la force de la loi, se disait-elle. Et réciproquement, elle était à lui. Elle lui appartenait juridiquement, et cette idée de dépendance l’exaltait.

A présent, pensa-t-elle, Joe pouvait bien faire d’elle ce qu’il voulait. Elle était _sa femme_ , elle l’aimait, et de lui, elle était prête à tout accepter.

Tout, sauf le laisser partir…

Jamais.

**— FIN… ? —**

* * *

_Voilà, Joe a épousé Nina, pour la sauver, pour qu’elle soit juridiquement liée à lui. Les voilà mariés, et c’est le point que je voulais atteindre. Et donc j’ai mis le mot « fin »._

_Mais je pourrais presque imaginer une suite, quatre ans et demi après, alors que Nina approche de ses dix-huit ans, l’âge auquel Joe lui a dit qu’il lui redonnerait la liberté en divorçant, parce qu’elle n’aurait plus besoin de lui. Voilà un nouveau point de tension qui pourrait être intéressant._

_J’image toujours Joe comme un homme de devoir, droit, suivant ses valeurs morales, ayant pour seule priorité le bien de Nina, ayant toujours peur de lui faire du mal, craignant toujours de se comporter comme tous ces hommes qui l’ont détruite avec leurs désirs pervers._

_Et je vois aussi Nina, fragile, incapable d’une vie normale, dont l’univers tourne autour de Joe, le seul homme dont elle n’a pas peur, le seul qui peut la toucher. J’imagine Nina tomber amoureuse de lui, car elle n’a confiance qu’en lui, et qu’elle ne supporte que ces mains à lui sur elle, et je l’imagine désirer que Joe devienne réellement son mari, rêvant de sa nuit de noces, rêvant de savoir ce que c’est que c’est que de faire l’amour, elle qui n’a connu que le viol._

_Peut-être qu’il faudrait une suite, je ne sais pas… Après tout, dix-huit, c’est un autre âge légal…_


End file.
